


The One

by CorranBlue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Dancing, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Keldabe Kiss, Love songs, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Singing, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Cody might have to keep up his image as a tough Marshall Commander around the troops, but when he's alone the boy loves to sing love songs. One day he has a secret audience, which leads to a wonderful time.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 160





	The One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treetart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treetart/gifts).



> I took inspiration from the song "I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire" by the Ink Spots, as I'm sure you will see. For tree! Who sent this song in the group chat followed closely by a message about our boy Cody! Love you, ori'vod

Cody was the sort of man to punch all his problems out. Or at least, that’s what most people thought. The great Marshall Commander Cody, highest ranking clone in the entirety of the GAR, needed to maintain a certain image with his troops. In reality,  _ Kote _ was a soft-hearted romantic. 

His batchmates knew, but they also knew better than to bring it up. So when Fox slid a data stick over to him and mentioned it was ‘music he thought Cody might enjoy’ he was fully prepared to send a revenge prank Fox’s way. But when he pulled up the files on the disk, he found old fashioned love songs and not even a hint of satirical judgement. Sometimes Fox could be. Well, not sweet, but  _ considerate _ . 

And so Cody added the songs to his ‘endlessly pining’ playlist. When he was alone, late at night, or on solo missions, he would quietly sing to himself and pretend Obi-Wan, his general, his  _ love _ , was listening. Little did he know that one day while he was seemingly alone in the training room, he had an unnoticed audience. 

As Cody lightly swayed across the space, his rich voice sung out all the feelings he couldn’t speak. 

“I don’t want to set the world on fire, I just want to start a flame in you heart.” As the song went on, his voice grew louder and his movements more fluid and spread out. “In my heart I have but one desire! And that one is you-“ 

He broke off as he noticed something on a particularly  _ enthusiastic _ twirl. “Who’s there? I knew I should have locked the doors.” He muttered the last bit to himself, already feeling the heat in his cheeks and neck. 

To his great surprise-and dismay-it wasn’t one of the vod. No, it was the general. And he looked pleased as punch. 

“Why, Cody, you never told me you could sing!” The man lightly hopped toward him, amusement and joy singing out of every step he took. “It’s quite charming.” 

“I, uh, Sir!” Cody fumbled into parade rest. “General, I thought I was alone, I didn’t-“

“Relax Cody, I’m not here in an official capacity.” Obi-Wan stepped close to him and leaned in close. “They’re quite lucky, by the way.” 

Cody must have looked as confused as he felt, because Obi-Wan continued on. “Whoever it was you were singing about.” Was it a trick of the light, or did Obi-Wan look...sad? 

“Oh, uh! No, General, I’m not?” Cody tripped over his words in a rush to explain. “You see, I, well Fox actually, but it was good? And my pining...” 

Cody’s jumbled rush of words slowly petered off as he watched Obi-Wan’s amusement grow and grow, and peak on that last word. Cody frantically tried to run his words through his brain but everything circled back to how his general had caught him dancing while  _ singing a love song to him _ . Cody’s blush was surely visible by now and he stared bleakly at the ceiling. 

“I see.” Obi-Wan most certainly did  _ not _ see, but his commander was looking unfairly adorable with the way his blush darkened his cheeks and neck, and who knew how far down-nope. Not thinking about that. 

“No other will do, I’ve lost all ambition-that’s how the next part goes, yes?” Cody nodded dumbly as his general picked up where he had left off. “All worldly acclaim, I just want to be the one you love.” Obi-Wan’s voice completely filled the space and Cost found he couldn’t look away. There was a teasing glint in the other mans eye, almost a challenge. When he held out his arms and raised an eyebrow at him, that’s when Cody knew he was done for. 

Gingerly he stepped forward and barely stopped himself from swooning as Obi-Wan led them in a circle, all while singing the rest of the song. Cody threw his head back and laughed as Obi-Wan spun him around and around. 

“And with your admission, that you feel the same, I’ll have reached the goal I’m dreaming of...” Obi-Wans voice faded to silence, and he brought them into a close embrace for a finish. 

Perhaps he was drunk on his proximity to his general, or the strain of holding in his feelings for so long, but Cody was feeling much more bold than usual. 

“General, Obi-Wan, there’s something I need to tell you.” He paused as the shorter man met his eyes. He noticed, as if through a fog, that they were still in the close position, hands grasped together and on shoulders and waists. 

“What?” Obi-Wars voice was breathless, whether from the exertion or anticipation there was no way to tell. 

“Obi-Wan, I-“ He cleared his throat. “I’m...not as good with words as you are.” The ginger flashed him a gentle, loving smile and squeezed his shoulder slightly. 

“But, I just-I have to say this. We’ve been working together for over a year now, and I, I-“ Cody broke eye contact and squeezed his eyes shut. His heart felt like it was going to hammer out of his chest. “To borrow some words, I don’t want to set the world on fire. In my heart I have one desire. And that one is you.” 

He felt rather than heard the gasp at his words. He quickly continued on, terrified of what would happen if he stopped. 

“You, you’re all I think about. The way you are with the vode, the way you fight for what you believe in. How when we’re talking at night in your cabin, I can tell you really see me. You don’t see just another identical face. You see me for my self, my  _ person _ .” Obi-Wan looked close to tears but he pushed on. 

“Obi-Wan, you’re the first one to ask me what I wanted to do after the war. You’re the one who made me believe that one day this will be over, and that I might even survive. You make me  _ want _ to survive. When you asked me back then, what do I want when this is all over? I didn’t have an answer for you. I do now.”

Hesitantly Cody raised the hand on his shoulder to cup his cheek, and pulled their interlocking hands to his chest. “Obi-Wan, I want to stay by your side. Whether that means I remain your commander, or something more, I will take whatever you can give me.”

Obi-Wan drew in a shuddering breath and pressed his head against his dear commanders hand. How could such a small part of him be so warm? But that was his Cody. Always so full of love and warmth. Most people couldn’t see it, but Obi-Wan could. Obi-Wan could see right into Cody’s heart. And it was so, so beautiful. And the way he was watching with those soft golden eyes...Obi-Wan was a goner. 

“Cody.” The hand on Cody’s waist rugged him even closer. “ _ Cody _ .” His face shifted from adoring and nervous to shocked and joyful. He asked the question with his eyes, seemingly out of words for the moment. 

“Yes, Cody. Yes a thousand times over.” He brushed a kiss across Cody’s knuckles. “All you had to do was ask.” 

“ _ Cyare _ ...” Cody whispered reverently. He could hardly believe it. His general wanted him? 

“Are you going to kiss me? Or just stand there like a lump?” 

Cody threw back his head and laughed so loud he was sure some brothers must have heard. But he didn’t care. He brought their faces together slowly, and when their lips met it was everything he’d dreamed and more, so much  _ more _ because it was Obi-Wan, here, with  _ him _ . Choosing  _ him _ . 

When they finally broke apart they didn’t go far. Cody could see from the look in those darling blue eyes that Obi-Wan was feeling just as dazed as he was. He reached behind his neck to pull them into a Keldabe kiss, and this contact was just as precious as the moment before. 

“Cody, my dear.” 

“Hmm?” 

“I have reached the goal I’m dreaming of.” Cody chuckled a bit at that. 

“No other will do?” He teased. Obi-Wan swatted his chest and let out what sounded suspiciously close to a giggle. 

“Quite true, I’m afraid. You’ve captured my heart, my dear.” And, well, Cody didn’t know what to say to that. So he kissed the man again. 

They spent a long time in the training room. And if their cheeks were a bit redder than normal when they emerged, if they were standing closer than strictly necessary, no one said a word.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it uwu! Please let me know if there are any typos I need to fix, I wrote this on my phone late at night when I should have been sleeping.


End file.
